Hotch's Birthday
by hotchniss
Summary: Maybe Emily forgetting his birthday wasn't such a bad thing after all...
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note- Hey! This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I don't really have a plan for this story so I'm just going to write and see where it takes me. I can't guarantee regular updates but if this works out and people like it then I'll get happy and love you all and I'll update regularly. Also if you are a hotchniss shipper then we cool because they're my otp and you can be expecting a lot more stories involving the two. Lastly (I think) if you're like me and hate grammar and spelling mistakes then we also cool (that was bad grammar) because I hate that too so I'll be sure to proof read my work before publishing! If you're still here…Enjoy! **_

_**Twitter: _CRIMINALMINDS**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds or any of its characters **

If there's one thing Aaron Hotchner hated more than anything it was his birthday. He never really understood the point of celebrating becoming one year older and consequently getting closer to death. If he knew one thing it was that his family sitting in the bullpen were likely to come barging through his door any minute now.

He saw them ascending the stairs to his office and began mentally counting down 3, 2, 1…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOTCH!" exclaimed the team at once as they barged through the door without knocking.

Everyone was staring, waiting to see what his reaction would be minus Prentiss who had called in sick this morning. It was odd for her to call in sick because everybody who knew Emily Prentiss knew that she never got sick. He didn't think anything of it but he figured he would stop by her apartment to check on her when he had finished work for the day.

He wasn't in the mood to celebrate but he thought about his family who stood before him. They obviously cared enough to bring him what seemed like a chocolate cake with frosting. Emily's favourite. Hotch internally scolded himself for going off on a tangent. About his subordinate. Whom he had just referred to as Emily…what was wrong with him?

Once he'd regained control of his thoughts he looked up to a sea of raised eyebrows from the team. "Thanks guys!" Hotch managed to say before anyone else had the chance to ask him why he seemed so distracted. "That's kind of you but you didn't have to, really."

"Nonsense Hotch it's the least we could do" said Rossi immediately. He'd known Aaron too long to know that he had been thinking about something else just a moment ago. Or rather someone. David Rossi had a pretty good idea of who that someone was. He wasn't stupid, he could see his friend had feelings for his subordinate, heck anyone could! However, with Hotch being as straight a ruler and so wound up in his job he was too blind to see it or to act on it for that matter. Rossi was of course not one for rules, having broken a few fraternization rules himself however he knew Hotch would never break any bureau policies.

Rossi's thoughts were interrupted by Morgan. "Hey man, if you've not got any plans for tonight we wanted to take you out for a drink or two to celebrate."

Hotch considered Morgan's offer for a moment. He wouldn't have minded going out for a drink with the team but he knew it wouldn't be the same without Prentiss. He quickly decided he would drop by her apartment after work and ask her if she felt like joining them. He hoped she would say yes but if she said no…what harm could having a bit of fun with the rest of the team do?

Hotch realised he had been quiet for too long so quickly spoke up. "Um…Yeah that sounds great but I'll meet you guys there at around 7. I have to make a quick stop after work."

JJ eyed him, "Okay, great. We'll see you around 7."

The team were out of his office in five seconds flat, all but David Rossi who had just placed a slice of cake on the table in front of him. Aaron knew that look Dave was currently giving him. It was Dave's 'knowing' look and if Aaron was honest with himself it made him feel a little uncomfortable knowing Dave was the only one on the team who could read him like an open book.

Hotch looked up to see Dave smirking at him. "Can I help you with something Dave?"

Dave raised his eyebrow "I don't know Aaron. Can you?"

Hotch sighed. He knew Dave wasn't going to leave so he settled on something to tell the older profiler. "If you must know, I'm going to stop by Prentiss's apartment after work just to see how she's feeling."

"Aaron"

"Yes Dave?"

"You have a phone right? With Emily's number on it? If you need help dialling I can…"

Dave was cut off by Hotch's stare. Dave knew what that stare meant. It was Hotch's silent way of telling him to shut up and leave. So he did just that without any further conversation between the two men.

Hotch sighed.

Should he just ring Prentiss? It would seem a little odd for him to just show up at her doorstep. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. He decided he would consider the outcome of his little visit later but as of now he had to finish reading through this case.

He picked up his pen and got to work.

_**Authors Note- There you have it. My first chapter. I had such a good time writing this. I know it probably seems a little boring and slow at the moment but I promise it will pick up speed in later chapters. I'm not quite sure how long I'm going to make this yet but we'll see. Thank you for reading! And please leave reviews so I know how to improve my work**_. _**Thanks veryverity_ and vale4453 on twitter for reading this before I published it, go follow them!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Five o'clock being the time Hotch planned on leaving the office came around surprisingly quickly. Since the team came in with a cake for him he had been able to keep his head down and to finish writing up his case reports. It had been a productive day.

He thought about what to do next. If he wanted to phone her he would have done it at some point during the day. His subconscious was telling him to go and see how Prentiss was doing. With that in mind he headed out of the office and into the elevator.

Once he was in his car he loosened his tie, awkwardly shuffled to remove his jacket and headed straight to Prentiss's apartment.

With rush hour traffic it took him just under 25 minutes to arrive. He got out of his car and before he knew it was knocking on her front door.

He thought about why he was really here. Why wasn't phoning her enough for him? Why did he have to see for himself that she was ok? Why… Just as he was about to question his motives again the door swung open revealing a very sick Prentiss.

"Hotch!" exclaimed Prentiss, "what are you doing here? Is everything ok?"

He slapped himself internally. He should've phoned to at least to say he was coming first. He obviously had her worried.

"Yeah everything is fine um..." Hotch stammered unsure of what to say next. He composed himself and continued, "I just wanted to check to see if you were ok, I've never known you to be so sick to have to call in." She smiled at that.

"Yeah sorry about that I think I have a bad case of food poisoning. I met up with my mother for the first time in months last night and what do you know, I get sick! I'm not sure whether it was the food or her company that did it!" Hotch laughed.

He's so adorable when he laughs. And those dimples. Emily cursed internally at the thoughts she was having. Since when did she pay such close attention to her boss?

Hotch noticed Prentiss eyeing him and couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. He coughed awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry, how rude of me not to invite you in!"

Hotch wasn't sure that was an invitation to enter but decided to try his luck and walked into her spacious apartment.

"Coffee?"

"I'm good, I think I've exceeded my limit for the day but thanks."

"Oh, I didn't realise you kept tabs on how much you consume."

Hotch chuckled "My doctor advised me to cut back, he's a doctor so I took his advice."

"Smart guy."

He leaned against the kitchen counter. "So how many times have you thrown up today?"

Emily looked up from making her own cup of coffee and thought about the question. "I lost count after the first five times."

Hotch winced at the thought of her having no one to help her when she was so sick. It's true, he didn't have anyone to look after him but he was Aaron Hotchner. He didn't get sick.

Emily gestured for him to sit down on the island in the centre of her kitchen as she did the same. "So, did I miss anything today?"

Hotch wasn't sure whether to mention the cake the team had bought him. He had a feeling she had forgotten it was his birthday. He wasn't sure why but he felt a wave of sadness at the thought of her forgetting. He knew she would be extremely apologetic. Hotch internally slapped himself, She's sick you idiot why would she remember your birthday? He decided he wouldn't mention it for now but realised he had been quiet for too long.

Emily tried to read him. She couldn't tell what he was thinking but he looked…sad. She lost her train of thought as he began to speak.

"Nothing exciting, same as any other day really." Hotch inwardly breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't question him.

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. Emily wasn't sure whether or not Hotch had anything else to say but she gave him a chance to speak. When he didn't she spoke up.

"So…Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes actually, the team and I are meeting for a few drinks tonight and I was going to ask you if you wanted to come but I can now see that…" Hotch was cut off by a frowning Emily.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Why are you meeting on a weekday? I thought you hated going out during the week, I thought you hated going out full stop!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

Hotch smirked, "It's okay, the team wanted to celebrate…" Uh oh. Nice one Hotch! So much for not bringing up your birthday! Hotch didn't know what to say but he didn't have to say anything as Emily spoke up again.

"Celebrate what?" she asked with a questioning look.

Hotch looked down at his hands. He'd really put his foot in it this time. "My birthday" Hotch mumbled.

Emily's eyes widened in shock. His birthday! She had forgotten his birthday! She didn't know what to say. Why hadn't he said anything? "Hotch I'm so sorry I can't believe I didn't remember your birthday! I feel awful!" Emily's head dropped down to her chest.

Nice one Hotchner, make her feel worse why don't you? Hotch's heart ached. He'd just made her feel ten times worse. Great. He put his finger on her chin and lifted her head so she was looking right at him. "Emily, please don't get upset I didn't mean to make you feel worse. I wasn't going to say anything. You're sick for goodness sake I wouldn't expect you to remember anyway!" He paused "Please don't apologise."

She still felt bad but she pushed those emotions to one side. Did Hotch just call her Emily? Surely not. So what if he did. It is your name after all!

Hotch looked at her. He couldn't tell what she was thinking but he prayed she wasn't beating herself up over the whole birthday situation.

"Emily."

He did it again.

"Aaron" She smirked.

He wasn't sure why she was smirking but at least she didn't seem upset anymore. "Yes?" He replied.

He obviously hadn't realised he had used her first name not once but twice. That gave her a feeling of warmth inside. "No matter what you say I'm still going to feel bad about forgetting your birthday…"

Hotch sighed.

"…However I think I know how I can make it up to you." Emily smiled brightly.

Hmmm, Hotch was intrigued he had to admit. "Keep talking."

Emily smirked as his interest piqued. "I just thought of this now so don't expect anything extravagant otherwise you'll surely be disappointed."

Hotch smiled but kept quiet as she looked deep in thought.

"Would you like my cat?"

Hotch laughed out loud. Had he just heard her correctly? "Your cat?!" He exclaimed.

"Yes Hotch my cat, what's so funny?"

"Well as much as I appreciate the offer Prentiss, firstly I'm not very fond of cats and secondly I thought you loved your cat. What was it you said? He doesn't hog the covers, he's the perfect man."

Emily was absolutely floored. He'd remembered the conversation they had on the plane. The fact that he was back to calling her Prentiss again didn't faze her for the moment. Emily smiled. "You're right I…" She started again, "I didn't actually have anything in mind and I sent up a silent prayer you wouldn't say yes because I love Sergio, he is the perfect man."

Hotch laughed. "Emily I already told you I don't mind that you forgot. It's okay, really."

Emily laughed nervously, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have lied but hey when I'm feeling a better I am definitely taking you out for dinner and don't say no."

"I wouldn't dare."

Emily sighed, "I guess you should get going, they guys will be waiting for you."

She was right. He didn't want to leave but he had told the team he would be there at 7 so he didn't really have a choice, not that he minded going out with them, he loved his family.

"You sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm good, I think I'll head upstairs to bed."

Hotch raised an eyebrow "Emily it's 6.30."

Emily.

She smiled, "Come back to me when you have food poisoning and try telling me you don't want to sleep every hour of the day."

"Touché." Emily laughed.

Hotch opened the door to her apartment as Emily followed him. "Remember, dinner."

"You got it, bye Emily."

"Bye Hotch."

As Emily shut the door behind him she smiled brightly. She couldn't help but feel something had changed between her and Hotch tonight. She would have to wait and see…

_**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's a little long and I apologise for that but I am quite happy with how it turned out. I think the next main event will be dinner. Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note- I added a bit of light hearted humour into the last chapter with Sergio. I hope you enjoyed it. I had kept writing and I wasn't sure what Emily's spontaneous surprise for Hotch was going to be so I consulted the amazing CM_APOCALYPSE and she gave me the idea to include Emily's cat so thank you rhian!**_

Chapter 3

Having had the weekend to recover Emily was back into work on Monday morning. She assessed her surroundings before walking through the glass doors leading into the bullpen. She couldn't see anyone apart from JJ at the coffee machine. She thought back to what Hotch had said last week about coffee consumption…maybe she should cut back too.

"Morning JJ." Emily called from across the room.

"Morning Em, feeling better?"

"Yeah much better thanks, um is Hotch in?" She could see the light was off so unless he had fallen asleep in there, which wouldn't be surprising to Emily, she highly doubted it.

"I know he had a meeting this morning with Strauss but that should have been over by now" explained JJ.

"They had a meeting before 7.30?" asked Emily

JJ sighed "what can I say Em?" Emily smiled.

She would just have to wait until Hotch arrived to talk to him. Emily gladly took the hot cup of coffee JJ had just given her. So much for cutting back. With that she picked up a stack of files and got to work, not before slipping a few onto Reid's pile. What the young profiler didn't know couldn't hurt him.

By 8 o'clock everyone had arrived and were now situated at their respective work areas. Everyone but Hotch. Where could he be? It was not like Hotch to be late, well it was not like Hotch to be on time either. Always early. So where was he? As she thought about calling him a gush of wind blew through the bullpen. As Emily turned her head to see where the draft had come from she was met with a disgruntled looking Hotch who had just barged through the glass doors. She wanted to laugh. Never before had their usually put together unit chief looked so…annoyed. Oh no. Annoyed Hotch was not someone you would want to make an acquaintance with. By the look of him he was not in the mood to talk at the moment so she supressed her urge to laugh and let him walk past their desks in silence. He slammed the door to his office and Reid jumped. The poor genius was so engrossed in his work he hadn't even registered Hotch's arrival.

Ten minutes had passed since Hotch had arrived and Emily was driving herself mad. She tried to wait it out because she knew that getting on the wrong side of Hotch was not in her best interests. She thought for a moment then decided she should take a plunge into the pool of life. Herself being the person plunging and Hotch's office being the pool. With that somewhat strange mantra in mind she stood up from her chair and walked up the stairs to Hotch's office. She knocked twice before hearing a mumble from the other side of the door. She took a gamble and assumed he had told her to come in. She plunged.

Hotch looked up to find Prentiss standing in his doorway. He contemplated whether or not he was in the mood to talk. She obviously wanted to know why he was in such a bad mood.

Hotch motioned to the chairs opposite him "take a seat Prentiss."

He was inviting her in. She was a little taken aback but she decided to not ponder on it and walked towards the chairs he was motioning to.

"Hotch I don't mean to intrude but I just wanted to check you were ok, you look…well you looked annoyed when you came in and I wanted to make sure-''

Emily's rambling was cut off by Hotch silently raising his hand in the air. She stopped talking.

"Thank you for your concern Prentiss but I'm fine."

Emily eyed him cautiously, she wasn't convinced but she also knew that Hotch wouldn't let his stoic demeanour slip so she didn't even try. "Ok, if you want to talk I'm right here, well not here you know what I mean I'll be down there" she motioned down to the bullpen.

Hotch chuckled lightly at her rambling and thanked her. Just as Emily turned to leave she spoke up once again. "Oh I almost forgot, dinner. When are you free?"

Hotch thought for a moment "well I guess I'm free tonight but if that's too short notice we could-"

"Tonight sounds great, I know a great place I've been wanting to try for a while now. I'll be at yours for 7.30?"

"I look forward it." Hotch smiled.

Emily nodded and exited his office. She sensed by Hotch's small sigh that when he said he was free tonight he had previously had plans but they had obviously been cancelled. She couldn't help but wonder what they might be. She sighed as she sat down. Now she just had to figure out what to wear.

_**Authors Note- I realised I went off on a bit of a tangent but I wanted to include more team interaction. Not a lot I know…Anyway I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing. I never knew I could feel so at ease by just writing about something or rather someone I love! Next…Dinner! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note- I realised I probably should have set the scene for this story and I'm sorry I haven't already done so. Just so we know where in the timeline this story stands…This story is set in season 8, Emily did not leave for London and Alex Blake does not exist (even though I love her!) Haley and Hotch are divorced but Foyett didn't happen which means Haley is very much alive so her and Hotch share custody over Jack. Beth does not exist. I hope that sets the scene a little more.**_

_**I would also like to thank those of you who followed this story and left reviews. I really appreciate the constructive comments as it gives me the confidence boost I need to continue writing, which I think is my new found love! Enjoy x**_

Chapter 4

It was now 7 o'clock and Emily had exactly half an hour to do her make-up and get to Hotch's apartment on time. It was Monday so there shouldn't be too much traffic she thought to herself. She worked out it would take her a little under 15 minutes to get to Hotch's.

She quickly applied a minimal amount of make-up and checked her appearance in the mirror, she looked good. She was wearing a black, strapless dress that carried on to just above her knees. It was simple as was her make-up. She picked up her black blazer from her bed and slipped on her flats. She hurried towards her front door, just as she did her gaze caught her reflection in the small mirror. She smiled. .Emily hoped Hotch would appreciate her efforts to dress up. It wasn't often they saw each other out of their work gear. As Emily approached her car she couldn't help but wonder what Hotch would be wearing tonight. With that thought in mind she turned on the ignition and headed to Hotch's apartment.

Hotch looked down at his watch. Why was he pacing? Was he nervous? Surely not.

He glanced at his watch again. Ten minutes.

This was Prentiss for goodness sake they spent the majority of their time in each other's company so why did he feel, well he didn't know what this feeling was. It wasn't a date, it was just Emily taking him out for his birthday. He chuckled to himself at the memory of Emily wanting to give him Sergio.

Knock Knock.

She's here.

Hotch just stood there. Move you idiot.

He jogged lightly towards the door and swung it open. He was met with a bright smile coming from none other than Emily Prentiss. She was beautiful.

"Emily, hi" was all he could say.

"Hey"

"Would you like to come in for a minute?"

"I guess we have some time, the reservation isn't until 8."

Hotch stepped to one side and let Emily enter his apartment. She walked into the entrance hall and turned to face him. He took a moment to admire what she was wearing. He started at her feet as his gaze travelled up her body, admiring her dress. She looked stunning. When their eyes finally met Hotch saw a small tint of blush on Emily's cheeks. He realised he'd been staring at her for a little too long and quickly snapped out of his daze.

"You look lovely Emily."

Emily.

"Thanks Hotch" Emily replied with a shy smile, "You don't look to bad yourself."

She was lying. He looked amazing. He was wearing smart beige trousers with a checked shirt and a blue blazer. She admired him. She had never really registered how handsome Hotch really was. She surprised herself at this thought and coughed awkwardly.

"Aaron."

"What?"

"Call me Aaron, we're not at work anymore."

"Sorry, habit." Aaron chuckled.

"So, Aaron" they both smiled.

"Are you going to tell me why you were in such a bad mood this morning?"

"I was not in a bad mood Emily." Hotch said. Emily was taken aback by his serious tone but then she saw the corner of her lips tilt up and smiled herself.

"Okay so I was annoyed."

"May I ask why?"

Hotch huffed, "I was supposed to have Jack this week but Haley decided last minute that her new boyfriend and her needed a week away and wanted to take Jack with them." Emily kept quiet, allowing him to continue.

"I was at her apartment trying to reason with her this morning which is why I was late. I told her it wasn't fair that she was allowed to take Jack away from me when this week was supposed to be our week together." Emily's heart ached seeing Hotch so emotional.

Hotch continued, "I explained to her that the team were on stand down this week so I would be here every evening to spend time with Jack and take him to school in the morning but she wasn't having any of it. She said that she wanted Chris, her new boyfriend, and Jack to bond."

Emily winced. She knew Hotch wouldn't want Jack having another father figure in his life. As if Hotch had read her mind he spoke again.

"Jack is my son. I know I have to come to terms with the fact Haley is going to date other men but I just don't like the idea of someone else playing Daddy to my son whilst I'm sitting at home, alone."

"Ho-Aaron, I have no idea how hard this must be for you. I wish I could say something to make you feel better-"

"Thank you Emily, you being here is enough to take my mind off things for a while."

Emily smiled. "We should get going."

Hotch nodded in agreement as they both exited the apartment and got into the car."

"So, where are we going?" Hotch asked.

_**Authors Note- Okay I know I said dinner would be next but I just continued writing and adding in the bit about Jack just happened. I also wanted to address what had happened in the office. I realise there isn't much Hotchniss in this chapter and I apologise. I actually think I'm going to skip dinner and just discuss the aftermath in the next chapter. Unless I get a few people telling me they want a short chapter involving dinner I won't be including it but let me know! Please review x**_


End file.
